1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an alignment device and method for optical system, for example, alignment (position adjustment) between a primary mirror and a secondary mirror in a laser optical apparatus such as a laser irradiation device or a laser ranging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known laser optical apparatus of this kind is a laser radar device having a light-sending optical system for sending laser light upward into the sky, and a light-receiving optical system for receiving scattered laser light of the laser light sent from the light-sending optical system, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-121724. U.S. Pat. Published Application No. 2006/0279838A1 discloses an alignment optical system applicable to position adjustment between a primary mirror and a secondary mirror in a Cassegrain optical system, in a laser optical apparatus adopting a large-diameter reflecting optical system like the laser radar device.